Love Story
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Minerva McGonagall always knew she liked girls just as much as boys, though there was one girl in particular which would change her whole world.
1. 1991

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did, a lot wouldn't have died :(

**A/N:** I was listening to one of Taylor Swift's song the other night and then this idea popped into my head. I couldn't resist not writing about it, no matter how crap it is. Please R&R…

**Chapter 1**

_Minerva_

It had almost been a month since the first years of 1991 had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall sat at the head table during breakfast one morning. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron call chatting happily. From the first few classes Minerva had taken, she knew Hermione was a bright student and had the potential to be the greatest witch of her year. Minerva was happy that Hermione had been sorted in her house and looked forward to helping develop her magical abilities. Hermione's choice in friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, Minerva would have to keep a close eye on as they were late for their very first Transfiguration class and lack the academic ambition that Hermione possess.

**x-x-x**

_Hermione_

Sitting by the window in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was finishing up a two page essay for Transfiguration due the next day. Staring out onto the school grounds, Hermione remembered back to the day she received her acceptance letter. It had arrived with the regular post, after Mr. Granger handed it to Hermione and she read it twice, Hermione begged her parents to with her to Diagon Alley to buy all she needed for the first year and to start studying the books. After arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione's favourite subjects were Transfiguration and Charms. Professor McGonagall was a frighten and serious teacher when she wanted to be. _'This is going to be a very interesting year indeed!'_ Hermione thought, focusing back on her homework.


	2. 1992

**A/N: **I know the first chapter was a bit dull but it gets better, I promise you that :) Please R&R…

**Chapter 2**

_Minerva_

After the afternoon classes were over, Minerva was sitting in the staff room. Holding onto the piece of parchment, she wanted to confirm a question with Professor Flitwick which Miss Granger had brought up in class. Suddenly the door swung open and Dumbledore entered followed by other Professor's.

"Minerva…" he paused, standing near the chair was sitting in.

"Headmaster," Minerva replied, bowing her head slightly.

"T-tell her, Professor," Professor Trelawney spoke up behind Dumbledore.

"There has been another attack, Professor," Dumbledore explained.

"Who is it?" Minerva asked, looking up at him.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered quietly. _'Remain calm in front of your peers,'_ Minerva told herself over and over as she stood on shaky legs. Numbly, Minerva walked back to her office/quarters and once safely inside Minerva collapsed into the arm chair. She was concerned about all students in this dangerous time, _'But how could this happen to Hermione?'_ Minerva thought, staring down at the floor. Her heart began to race at the thought of Hermione never waking up, _'Don't be absurd, Pomona would make a juice from the matured Mandrakes to revive the petrified students,' _Minerva told herself. _'But what if Pomona gets petrified herself?_' a nagging voice questioned in her mind. She ordered herself to calm down; taking a deep breath Minerva knew she had to tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that Hermione had been petrified. The hardest thing she would have to do to date.

**/-x-x-x-/**

_Hermione_

As Hermione opened her eyes, she looked on either side of the hospital bed to find her two best friends sitting there.

"Harry," Ron called softly. Harry lifted his head and smiled seeing Hermione awake.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I could sleep for a week," Hermione replied. "You eventually found my note?" she asked, closing and opening her fist.

"Yes…" Harry paused, staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Harry turned his head back to Hermione then looked over at Ron.

"After Professor McGonagall had sprung us, it was like a completely different person," Ron explained.

"Right…" Hermione paused, "So you didn't just come to visit me just because you cared?" she snapped.

"Of course we do!" Harry said. "We even heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose," he added quietly. Hermione laughed, shaking her head and looked up seeing Ron nod his head in confirmation.

"I'm tired. I think I'd like to rest now," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, of course," Harry grinned, standing.

"We'll visit ya later," Ron waved as they left the Hospital Wing. _'As a teacher, of course Professor McGonagall would be concerned for the wellbeing of all students. But why did she get emotionally when Harry and Ron _visited_ me? Why I am so special to Professor McGonagall?' _Hermione thought as she rested her head against the pillows and closed her eyes to sleep.


	3. 1993

**Chapter 3**

_Minerva_

It was the first week of holidays and Minerva had spent the morning pacing in her office. '_You are her Professor. That is all she will ever see you as,'_ Minerva said, trying to convince herself. _'Maybe, maybe not,'_ a voice said. _'She would think you are too old, she won't ever love you like the way you love her,_' Minerva sighed. _'So there is no point in telling her how you feel,_' she added. _'But then you'll second guess if she does feel the same for you or not,'_ that annoying voice spoke up. Grumbling under her breath, Minerva grabbed her cloak and headed for the door. She needed to get out of Hogwarts, she needed somewhere to think clearly without the distractions of possibly running into Hermione on the school grounds.

**/-x-x-x-/**

_Hermione_

Hermione sat on her bed, staring down at the Time-Turner lying in her hands. The end of year feast was about to begin in a few hours, _'How am I going to face Professor McGonagall and act normal? What would she think of me if she knew what we had done,'_ she thought, absentmindedly turning the Time-Turner over with her fingers. _'Harry and I must've broken at least a dozen school rules,_' she groaned, dreading Professor McGonagall ever finding out and taking points from Gryffindor. Hermione admires Professor McGonagall and wants to be just like her when she grows up. Hermione placed the Time-Turner down on her bedside table and decided to go hunt the castle to find Ginny and see what she is up too. Hermione took a deep breath as she exited the Gryffindor common room and put all thoughts of doubt out of her mind.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** Short I know, but an update (even a short one) is better than no update, right?


End file.
